bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder
Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder is sixth Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama. This was the last installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Post-Azoong/Indigo series. Based mecha from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and Power Rangers Wild Force adoptions. Synopsis Wild Thunder '' takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, New Zealand, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Wild Thunder, headed by one Master Yogi recruits five adult flim stars to defend the city. Each of the five five adult flim stars chosen had a special area of expertise: Chanel Preston, the Red HeatLion; Bridgette B., the Blue TriggerJaguar; Sandra Romain, the Yellow LunaEagle; Nyomi Banxxx, the Green CycloneCroc; and Raylene, the Black JokerBison. The five Bikini Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Sofia Vergara, and operated out of the ''Wild Thunder Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Francesca Le. herself joins the team as the Hardcore FangTiger, and they are also later joined by Ava Devine & Daisy Marie. Together, the Eight Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Bikini Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Bikini Rangers over the series was destroyed. Celebrity Actress Characters Wild Thunder Rangers Main article: Wild Thunder Rangers Predator Rangers Rampage Rangers Main article: Rampage Rangers Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *Kevin Hart *Master Yogi *Sofia Vergara *Venice Storm Rangers Villains *'Nina Hartley' *'Phoenix Marie' *[[Tara Lynn Foxx|'Tara Lynn Foxx']] *'Bat Mondo' *[[Grand|'Grand']] *[[Jinxer|'Jinxer']] *[[Pumba2012|'Puba2012']] *[[Lord Omega|'Lord Omega']] *'Demon Soliders' Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Episodes The sixth season consisted of 55 episodes that aired between September 10, 2012-June 24, 2013 ^This episode was originally scheduled to air on Oct. 31, 2012, but LineOne postponed the airing of this and several other television programs to air news coverage on the Hurricane Sandy. Songs Opening theme *Rock the Dragon (Dragon Ball Z 1996 Theme) **Lyrics & Composition: Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahehi Ending theme *Kinkyuu Hasshin! Ohranger **Lyrics & Composition:Kentarō Hayami Notes *It is the second and final season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian. *This is the third series to LGBT-related television programs. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the third season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the first team to be assembled from two (2) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. *It is the first season to have exactly two (2) morphing calls, no more less. *This is the second series to actually have the rangers attend high school. (It's was Ninja Mask.) *This is the second season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 55 episodes total of 308 episodes and series each season. (It's was Season 1.) *This is the first season team will start out with five rangers. Because each post-anniversary team has ended with only Seven members no more than 8th Ranger. *This is the second season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Pink Ranger. *This is the first Season with 2 6th Rangers. Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era DVD Releases To Be added Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era